Sentimentalement Seuls
by Clairaice
Summary: Les voyages dans le temps sont presque devenu une habitude pour elle. Alors pourquoi ceux là - au cœur même de ses souvenirs - en sont si douloureux ? Pourquoi se sent-elle plus seule que jamais?


Sentimentalement seuls

Elle était là, seule, avec ce paquet de carte dans la main à le faire tourner encore et encore.

"Mes sentiments... pour toi ?"

Le paquet lui échappa des doigts et les cartes s'étalèrent entre ses jambes sur le matelas de sa chambre. Sa voix résonnant dans sa tête lui donna l'impression qu'il était encore là quelque part non loin. Elle se rappelait encore si clairement sa voix. Elle s'attendait presque à le voir venir s'avachir contre la porte de sa chambre dans le Waverider pour se moquer d'elle en la fixant de cette manière si spéciale. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé intriguant. Dangereux aussi.

Oui c'était cela, sa première pensée envers lui avait été des plus négatives. Un homme a éviter. Elle le savait : un homme à problème. Une fripouille qui manipule sans le moindre remord. Un criminel. Elle fronça les sourcils soudainement. Elle aussi était une criminelle après tout. Elle était même pire. Une meurtrière. Avec une soif de sang au cœur même de ses veines. Elle émit un rire amère alors qu'elle récupérait les cartes une à une.

La soif vint assécher sa gorge et elle replongea dans ses souvenirs. Ce jour où ils étaient sorti boire un verre dans ce bar des Seventies. Elle lui avait proposée une danse. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut être cette façon de la regarder avec ce discret sourire en coin. Alors elle était allée danser lui laissant sa bière. Elle aurait cru qu'il allait la poser, s'en débarrasser de quelque manière que ce soit mais non. Elle s'était donc déhanchée avec lenteur, se faisant discrète et tentatrice à la fois. Et quand ce gars l'avait accosté et s'était fait aussi insistant qu'un éléphant marchant sur un œuf elle avait frimée ni plus ni moins. Elle se souvenait de cette fierté grandissante alors qu'elle mettait ses mecs au tapis un à un tandis qu'il la regardait. Mais après tout il lui avait dit non ? D'aller se déhancher comme il avait dit. Qu'il préférait mater. Et que ce soit au rythme d'un combat ou sur celui de la musique "Love Will Keep Us Together" de Captain And Tennille, elle l'avait fait. Puis lorsque les choses s'étaient corsées, qu'elle avait demandé un coup de main, il avait sourit. Il s'était amusé de la situation. Tout comme elle.

Elle étira un faible sourire en reposant une énième carte au creux de sa main sur les autres alors qu'elle ramassait le reste du paquet tombé sur les draps.

Oui ce jour là ils avaient mit le bazar comme tout bon criminels qu'ils étaient. Puis il lui avait fait comprendre devant tout le monde que les criminels, les meurtriers, terroristes et autres joyeusetés de ce genre n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avantage.

Elle se souvenait de comment il l'avait regardé ce jour là, avec ce petit sourire en coin, pendant de longues secondes. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait. Et son franc parlé et son cynisme à lui lui plaisait. Elle se reconnaissait en lui en quelque sorte et lui aussi était un séducteur. Oui ils se ressemblaient et même si l'un comme l'autre sont des criminels, lorsqu'elle avait été prête à tuer il l'avait raisonné, il l'en avait dissuader. Et rien que pour ça elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient que des pions, et elle l'avait su au fond d'elle. Elle le pensait elle aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux dans un soupire en réalisant qu'il lui manquait. Il était peut être une crapule mais il était un soutien de taille. Il l'avait montré le jour où il y avait eu cette brèche dans la coque du vaisseau.

Cette fois là elle s'était levée et rendu dans la pièce pour colmater la brèche. Elle avait pensé le faire seule. Pourtant il s'était levé de lui même et l'avait suivit. Il avait fait en sorte de colmater la brèche autant que possible.

Mais finalement ils s'était retrouvé coincé. Seuls tout les deux dans une pièce. Ils avaient cru mourir et ils s'était alors fait des confidences suite à une question de sa part. Oui cette fois là, grâce à lui, elle ne s'était pas senti seule. Puis elle lui avait découvert un nouveau visage, la galanterie. Elle savait qu'il avait une part de gentillesse qu'il cachait avec grand soin derrière son effronterie, son cynisme. Mais à ce moment là il lui avait passé son manteau. Il n'était pas aussi chaud que celui qu'il portait habituellement, mais il avait quand même fait le geste de le lui donner au dépend de lui même. Alors après encore quelques mots elle s'était d'avantage rapprochée de lui. Elle ne l'aurait pas admit mais l'homme qu'elle avait découvert dans ce moment désagréable lui avait fait bonne impression. Elle avait attrapée son bras pour le serrer contre elle alors qu'il le soulevait dans un nouveau sursaut. Même dans ce froid horriblement douloureux, elle s'était senti sereine. Grâce à lui elle n'était pas seule.

Puis ils avaient été libérés. Et avant de ne rejoindre Ray et Kendra, elle s'était empressée de lui redonner son manteau. Puis comme si il ne s'était rien passé il s'était appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte pour se moquer des deux autres. Ce moment particulier entre eux deux était terminé.

Elle déposa la moitié de paquet de carte à présent ramassé à coté d'elle sur sa gauche et se réinstalla plus confortablement en tailleur. Les draps sous elle là où elle n'était pas assise était froids. Bien sur pas aussi glaciale que ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais la différence de température entre la paume de sa main et le drap a température ambiante lui parut cruelle. Son manteau malgré le froid lui avait parut si chaud... Elle ricana dans un soupire en se disant qu'elle aimait se torturer. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. En avait-elle même l'envie ?

Combien de fois l'avait-il aider ? Il s'était même dressé contre son allié de toujours pour la protéger. Et elle savait que ça lui pesait sur la conscience. Elle étira un sourire en repensant au moment où elle alla le trouver pour le faire réagir afin qu'il aille parler à Mick. Elle lui avait demandé si il comptait vraiment renier ses sentiments amicales pour son ami et pourtant il avait utiliser une pirouette pour faire référence à ses sentiments pour elle. Elle avait sourie. Mais elle n'avait pas saisie la perche qu'il lui tendait. Avait-il au moins été sérieux ? Avait-il vraiment eu des sentiments pour elle ? Elle n'avait cru qu'à une simple attirance. Quel ironie.

Elle ricana en repensant aux mots de Kendra qui eux aussi avait été remplient d'ironie le jour où ils avaient du voler Bébé Snart. "C'est drôle on croirait entendre Snart". Et elle avait eu raison car après tout elle répugnait à l'idée de voler un enfant alors elle avait cherchée à se rassurer, à se motiver. Subtiliser des objets elle savait faire, pas aussi bien que Snart peut être, mais elle savait faire tout de même. Alors elle avait voulu se dire que c'était pareil.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Sarah finit de rassembler les cartes avant de réunir les deux paquets en un. Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier lorsqu'ils avaient joué au carte ici dans cette même chambre, sa chambre, alors qu'ils pensaient que le jugement de Savage était en cour. Et c'était lui qui avait réagit et qui avait permis qu'ils ne soient pas arrêté avec les autres.

Puis ils s'étaient cachés, disputés et il l'avait menacé. Mais il ne s'était jamais décidé à la tuer. Puis ils avaient planifier d'aider les autres. Et là encore au milieu de tout ça il lui avaient fait une confidence. Il lui avait parlé de lui, de son passé. Et elle avait sourie, encore une fois.

Elle étira un sourire quand elle se souvint du moment où il avait parlé d'un futur pour "eux". Entendre un "nous" sortir de sa bouche l'avait remplit de fierté. Mais elle n'était pas prête à lui céder. Alors elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait comprit mais qu'il devrait faire plus. Qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse plus.

Son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était venu quand elle réalisa qu'à peine plus tard dans la soirée il s'était sacrifié. Lorsqu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il comptait faire elle l'avait embrassé. Par besoin ou par envie ? Pour lui faire plaisir ou par pitié ? Pour le soulager ou pour se soulager elle même ? Elle ne savait plus. Quand elle l'avait vu là résolut à tenir ce machin comme un véritable héro elle avait sourie. Elle avait été fière de voir l'homme qu'il était devenu. Alors elle s'était approchée. Elle avait passé sa main autour de son bras pour s'agripper à lui avec force et elle l'avait embrassé. Un seul et unique baiser a travers quoi elle espérait lui avoir fait comprendre son attirance pour lui.

Une larme roula sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser contre le matelas entre ses jambes et elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle pleurait ? Remontant sa main droite vers son visage elle constata que oui, elle pleurait. Sarah Lance pleurait la mort d'un homme qu'elle n'avait connu que quelques jours. Elle se voûta vers l'avant et une nouvelle fois les cartes glissèrent de ses doigts pour s'écraser au sol cette fois. La jeune femme blonde ramena ses jambes contre elle pour venir les enserrer de ses bras. Puis elle déposa son front contre ses genoux avant d'inspirer, essayant de se calmer. De faire le vide. Mais peine perdue.

Avec les yeux fermés elle ne le revoyait qu'encore plus clairement. Elle se laissa alors aller vers l'arrière et fixa le plafond. Cet homme était cruel. Oh ça oui. Une ordure qui volait sans remord. Jusqu'à lui voler son cœur.

Elle grimaça en se disant que là encore c'était ironique. Des sentiments. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui et elle n'avait pas été capable de le lui dire ou même de se l'admettre à elle même avant qu'il ne meurt. Et elle restait là seule avec ses regrets, ses envies.

Elle ferma les yeux. Oui elle se torturait pas elle voulait tellement le revoir. Tellement l'entendre encore une fois. Lui parler. Jouer avec lui au carte. Elle inspira en tremblant. Non elle voulait plus. Elle voulait l'embrasser encore. Elle en était sure, le connaissant il était homme à vous coincer au détour d'un couloir contre un mur pour vous voler un baiser. Elle aurait tellement aimer le sentir contre elle avec son éternel manteau. Elle aurait voulu savoir où tout ça aurait pu les mener. Elle qui avait une préférence pour les femmes, elle qui n'avait réellement aimer qu'une seule fois. Elle avait aimer Nissa d'une véritable amour. Et voilà qu'elle aimait Léonard Snart.

Mais Léonard n'était plus là. Et la seule chose qu'elle gardait de lui était ses souvenirs et un jeu de carte qui les avait rapproché. Et ses sentiments. Des sentiments qu'elle garderait pour elle même.

Oui elle garderait ses sentiments pour elle seule.


End file.
